


Onions~

by plskashootme



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, food hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plskashootme/pseuds/plskashootme
Summary: Beginning of Peter and Wade's relationship. Peter gets them burgers from Carl's. Wade finds out a horrendous 'fun fact' about Peter's tolerable foods.





	Onions~

The sun had just begun to peek through the clouds and tainted fog of New York’s skyline when a certain web-slinger made himself comfortable on the edge of, one of New York’s numerous, monotonous, carbon-copy buildings. He exhaled softly as he opened the paper bag beside him, the rustling of it the only sound to fill the crisp morning air beside the birds singing and the early-morning honking of the working man.

“ _WEBS_!” A voice slashed through the once appreciated silence.

Well, it _was_ a quiet morning.

In a flash, a tall man with a red and black spandex suit was seated beside the young hero.

Although the two had only known each other for a few weeks and met up three times outside of fighting crime, the spandex-ed mercenary had made it a priority to see the other whenever he could. Sometimes it was on rooftops between crime-fighting, but mostly it was just by pure luck or chance. Deadpool had a habit of finding Peter ‘ _by chance_ ’.

 _Yeah, chance. By chance, he had my number, hooked it up to GPS, and has been following me all day._ Peter remembered thinking after he’d seen Wade in public two different times on the same day; within a number of hours.

Peter glanced at Wade and gave him a small smile. As much as the mercenary’s humor and attitude got to Peter, it was a welcome change from the blandness and seriousness of his every-day life. He pulled a burger out of the paper bag and unwrapped it, tossing Wade one over his shoulder.

“Hungry?” Peter asked, taking a bite of his burger. _Mh,_   _Carl’s makes the best burgers in Queens_.

Wade caught the burger and unwrapped it as he sat beside Peter on the ledge, nodding, “Yeah, thanks, Pete.”

Peter’s burger was already half gone by the time Wade took his first bite. He glanced at the mercenary to see his reaction, remembering from an earlier conversation that he’d never been to Carl’s.

Wade frowned as he swallowed his first bite, looking at the contents of the burger. He furrowed his brows and looked from the burger to Peter.

“What?” Peter asked curiously. He wondered if Wade was allergic to something in the burger.

Wade squinted at the burger for a moment before answering, “No onions?”

Peter couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head. “No, never had one.” He shrugged, taking another bite of his burger.

Wade stared at Peter; wide eyes, open, hanging jaw. “ _WHAT_?!”

The loud booming voice caught Peter off guard and he jumped, nearly falling off the edge of the building. He scooted farther back and swallowed his food before looking at Wade as an expression somewhere between anger and confusion graced the boy’s features. “What?”

Wade closed and opened his mouth a few times, blinking before he could form a sentence. “You’ve never had onions?!” It seemed absolutely ludicrous to Wade that Peter had never had one before.

Peter, being completely used to the fact that he had never, and probably would never, eat an onion, just tilted his head at Wade, trying desperately not to laugh at how ridiculous he was being. “No, I’ve never had an onion. Why is that such a big deal?” He asked, crumpling up his burger wrapper and putting it in the empty paper bag.

“Petey, they’re onions.” He repeated as if that helped. Peter just looked at him with the same dazed expression, needing Wade to elaborate on this ‘existential crisis’. Wade rolled his eyes under the half-pulled-up mask and scooted closer to Peter, sitting with his legs crisscrossed.

“Pete. They’re onions. They can be crunchy, soft, they add flavoring and they’re healthy whether they’re raw or cooked. You can deep fry them, saute them, boil them, eat them raw. There are _so many possibilities_.”

Peter just giggled and shook his head as he listened to Wade ramble on about how much he loved onions and how many things you could do with them. He put his hands up slowly to stop Wade, giggling. “Since you know so much, tell you what: I’ll try onions in something if _you_ cook it. At your place. Tomorrow night?”

Wade’s eyes widened slightly. “Like a date?” He asked, much softer than he meant to.

Peter thought for a moment before nodding, “Sure, a date.”

The mercenary grinned widely, laying back. “You’re gonna _love_ onions after tomorrow.”

The boy shook his head fondly and giggled, “Whatever you say, Wade.”


End file.
